Naruto: Different Dimension
by PerriWPierce
Summary: What would happen if Naruto grew up the same way he did, but instead of being the ramen-loving prankster that he was, he was more serious, and actually paid attention to detail in his missions. The answer lies in this story, along with some other twists and turns.


Naruto Uzumaki, age 12, was walking around his village of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto had blonde-hair, three whiskers on each of his cheeks, and was wearing his usual outfit: an orange and blue jacket, orange pants, and blue shoes. He was headed to the Ninja Academy, but was practicing his jutsu along the way. "Clone Jutsu!" he said, as he summoned three perfect clones. "All right," the blonde-haired ninja said "I've totally got down the Clone Jutsu! I'm going to graduate with everybody else! Believe it!" He was a block away from the Ninja Academy, when he ran into his classmates: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Ten-Ten. "Hey guys, how are you doing today?" Naruto asked.

Everyone turned around, and Sakura said "Hey Naruto. I'm good today, and yourself?" Naruto replied "I'm doing great. I can't wait for our graduation test. I'm going to pass it easily. Believe it!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, and stayed silent. Shikamaru and Choji both looked at Naruto, and said "Hey Naruto." Ino, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shino, and Neji all nodded at Naruto, as they all went inside the doors of the Ninja Academy.

They all sat down in their seats, as their instructor, Iruka Sensei, talked to them. "Hello students. Today is the day that you've all been waiting for. Today's the day that determines whether you graduate and become Genin or not. The jutsu you will need to perform to graduate will be the Clone Jutsu. Now when I call your name, come into the other room, and be prepared to perform the jutsu." The students were all talking excitedly, while waiting for their turn. "First up," Iruka Sensei started saying "Is Sakura Haruno." The pink-haired kunoichi that Naruto talked to earlier, went to the room, and came back five minutes later with a Leaf Headband.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan." Naruto said to her. She smiled, and said "Thanks Naruto." Iruka then called "Sasuke Uchiha", and Sasuke went into the room, and came back with a Leaf Headband. The process kept going the same with everybody each getting their very own Leaf Headband, and finally it was Naruto's turn. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked through the door, and saw Iruka, Mizuki, and the Third Hokage. "Please perform the jutsu for us Naruto." the Third Hokage said. Naruto put his fingers into the Seal of the Ram, and said "Clone Jutsu!" Like earlier, he summoned three perfect clones. "Congratulations Naruto," Iruka started saying "you are officially a Genin now."

Naruto got his headband, and tied it around his hair, taking off his green goggles. "Hey Naruto," Iruka said before the blonde-haired ninja walked out "how about I treat you to Ichiraku Ramen tonight, as a celebration." Naruto's eyes lit up as he asked Iruka "Really Iruka Sensei? You really mean it?" Iruka nodded, and Naruto hugged his instructor. He then walked out the door along with all of the other graduates. Iruka walked in, and said "Congratulations you are all Genin. May you be successful in future missions, and one more thing. I almost forgotten to assign you to your groups."

Everybody got quiet, as they waited for Iruka to read the names of the squads and its members. "In team 10, it's: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. In team 8, it's: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. In team 7, it's: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. In team Guy. it's: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Ten-Ten. You all have your teams, now wait in the classroom number given to you, for your Jounin instructor." Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went to classroom 204 to wait for their instructor.

They waited there for a half an hour, but their instructor still didn't show up. "Don't you think it's strange that our instructor still hasn't shown up yet. Everybody else has left with their instructors already." Naruto said. Sakura agreed with him "He shouldn't be this late, but let's wait for another ten minutes, just in case." she said. Sasuke just sat where he was, being indifferent about it. Another two minutes later, the door opened, and their instructor walked in.


End file.
